


Kimono

by CrazyM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Childhood Memories, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kimono, Married Couple, Married Life, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pregnancy, References to Sex, References to Shakespeare, Sexual Fantasy, healing arrow, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM
Summary: “My wife, I do not mean to offend you, but you are very loud with your proclamations in bed.”She giggles.“You make it sound like I shout Shakespeare when we have sex.”TLDR: Hanzo helps Angela wear a Kimono. Angela gets horny near the end, Hanzo is an emotional mess.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Hanzo Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Kimono

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my system

When Hanzo enters the room, he hears a frustrated huff. He can see her silhouette through the screen door.

“Angela?” He asks. “Are you dressed?”

“Hanzo!” She says, her silhouette turning to him, and she sounds relieved. “Help me, please!”

Hanzo slides the door open and Angela is standing there, in her nagajuban. She looks up at him, and she’s frustrated. She’s more or less wearing it the kimono, but its far from acceptable, let alone perfect.

“I can’t wear this at all.” She says.

Hanzo holds his hand out. Angela looks at his hands, then locks eyes with him. She raises an eyebrow when Hanzo takes the shimmering garment and dusts it to straighten the fabric.

“You know how to wear a kimono?”

Hanzo has that half-smile on his face. Angela prepares herself for a retort.

“No, it is so easy I shall show you that even I can do it.”

Angela laughs but Hanzo presses his finger against her lips to quieten her. He then guides the hems of the sleeves of the nagajuban to her palms.

“Hold the sleeves.”

Angela holds the sleeves and waits like a child as Hanzo holds the kimono behind her, helping her slip her arms into it.

“Are the sleeves in?”

Angela nods. She watches in silence as Hanzo grabs the right side of the kimono and adjusts its length. The hem tickles the tops of her feet and he decides its perfect. Angela then feels the seam pressing against her hip, through the nagajuban.

“Is that lined up with the hip?”

Angela nods.

He repeats the same thing with the left side, laying it over on the right panel of the kimono. He aligns them together. The longer she watches him do it, the longer she’s convinced that he knows how to wear a kimono.

“Hold that for me.”

She presses her fingers against the panel to hold it in place, and Hanzo reaches behind his head to pull on the silken ribbon he uses to tie his hair. His freed hair cascades down his shoulders. He wraps the ribbon around her hip and tightens it, but nowhere close to enough.

“Tight enough?”

“I’m not that fat, Hanzo.”

“You need some space to move around. This will get uncomfortable if you wear it like-uhm-western clothing.”

“A little more, please.”

Angela flashes him a smile that he knows: She has no mood to listen to his advice. Hanzo gives her a small nod and tightens the ribbon a little more, yet not enough for the fabric to hug her.

“Angela, before mother died, she used to let me dress her up.”

Angela says nothing. She knew Hanzo’s mother died when Genji was born, and he was quite young. He had opened up quite a lot about his childhood, but she didn’t blame him that he would forget things like these.

Memories linked to actions had specific triggers, which were usually the actions themselves, she recalled.

“So, after she died, I would try to wear it myself, to remind myself what she smelled like. I was barely five years old, and she was never coming back. Father was not there to support us.”

She watches him set the collar of the kimono against the collar of the Nagajuban, something she was struggling valiantly against and failing spectacularly. He gets it right in the first attempt. She would have pouted if Hanzo wasn’t sharing a story.

“One day, grandmother saw me doing what you were doing. She decided to teach me how to wear it.”

Angela smiles. So does Hanzo, but then it fades.

“I haven’t touched her Kimono since I-since I attacked my brother. Grandmother told me that I didn’t deserve to keep it.”

“She was livid because you attacked your own brother.”

“She was also angry because I didn’t go to her, and did not give her a chance to talk to Father. She said I was responsible for breaking our family.”

She nods in understanding, her smile disappearing with his. He looks down at the floor to blink his tears away, and then Angela frames his face, pulling it up to let Hanzo’s eyes lock with hers.

“Hanzo, when we started seeing each other, I had no concept of family. What I mean to say is, yes, I had Overwatch, but it was taken from me the same way. I broke it. We could have done things to prevent it.”

Angela’s voice starts betraying her. She clears her throat to force it back into her.

“And when Genji accepted us, and you asked me for my hand in marriage, and we went to your grandmother for her blessings to get married, I felt like this was a second chance for me. That I could maybe have a family again.”

“This is a second chance for both of us.”

“And Hanzo, I’m so happy that I got my chance with you.”

She wants to embrace him, but she was still not completely dressed, something Hanzo takes care of as he wraps the date jime sash around her waist and ties it, tucking the ends under and finishing it with an Obi. She pulls him into a tender kiss the moment he finishes. He’s beaming when he breaks off.

“When grandmother gave me this kimono, I was sure mother would want you to have it.” He says, and steps back to look at her. “You look so beautiful.”

He then steps to the side to let Angela see herself in the mirror. The kimono fit her perfectly, and she saw why her husband insisted on not tightening the kimono too much.

“You made me beautiful.”

“I hope grandmother sees it the same way.”

Then, Hanzo hears the predictable noise of Genji barreling down the halls. Angela barely noticed it, but for Hanzo, Genji had given up his location every step he took.

He then realizes what he was doing, and withdraws his thoughts. Genji wasn’t being quiet because it was his home. He was around trusted people, and Hanzo was proud that Genji trusted him again.

The door slides open, right when Hanzo begins to make minor adjustments around the obi to straighten the fabric

“Aniki I-” He says, but notices the door, and Hanzo’s untied hair, the only things visible. The silhouette told him the rest, with Hanzo’s hand at-

Genji would have been red if his faceplate wasn’t there.

“Kuso!” He hisses. Both Angela’s and Hanzo’s heads turn to the source of the sound, which alarms Genji even more. Needless to say, Genji wouldn’t mind if Hanzo attempted to slice his head off after seeing-

“Genji, how do I look?” Angela says, before Genji could continue further with his misunderstanding. Hanzo slides the door open and Genji freezes when he looks at the sight. His misunderstandings are cleared. Hanzo wasn’t doing what Genji was originally thinking. He lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“You look gorgeous.” He says, his head turning a little to look at his brother. “Well done, aniki.”

“Thank you.”

Angela knew Hanzo wouldn’t tell her, because it would be impossible for him to live down, so she decides the next best thing.

“Genji, before you go and dress yourself, did you ever see Hanzo wearing a kimono?”

Hanzo looks at Angela with a scandalized expression. Genji knows it’s a trap the moment he notices the change in his brother’s expression. He didn’t want to give him a second reason to chop him up _again_ in the same hour.

“No.” Genji says, almost instantly. The tone is too stiff to be authentic and honest. “I got to know about it from grandmother.”

And then he takes his quick leave. Angela turns to Hanzo, who has a straight face, and is sighing in relief mentally.

“I know he’s lying.” She says.

“I would not know if he is.” He says, shrugging. “He is unreadable ever since he has started wearing that helmet.”

Angela laughs and shakes her head.

“Oh the two of you.”

“There would have been only one if it wasn’t for you, Angela.”

Angela gives him a tender smile, placing her hands on his shoulders. His hands wrap around her hip. They kiss again.

“And grandmother wouldn’t have given this to you to wear if she didn’t think you deserved it. She told me she wasn’t talking to me until I brought a person to the family. Until I added to this family.”

His eyes are tender, soft, something she saw she would never see when she first met him. He was always hard, stiff and bitter all the time. But now, a man who cared. She wanted to take credit to make him like this, but he was always this way. She just broke the walls of anger, wistfulness and regret around him.

And then she thinks of the news she has been meaning to give him for a while now. It would be an opportune moment, when they had called Grandmother to have a traditional dinner with them, which would give Angela a chance to experience the Shimada culture.

“But its not one person in the family, Hanzo. Its two.”

He looks up, his eyes widening. Angela prays her timing wasn’t wrong, but she’s sure when she looks into Hanzo’s eyes and finds nothing but happiness there.

“Are we-am-am I-are you-”

Angela beams at Hanzo struggling to find words in English.

“Yes.”

Tears form at the base of his eyes. He tries to blink them away, but what the hell.

“Congratulations, Otōsan” She says. Hanzo catches the hard T, but he was too happy to do anything about it. He pulls Angela into a kiss.

He was going to be a parent. And Angela was going to be a mother.

“I love you so much, Angela.”

“I love you too.” She returns, looking a little uncertain, which Hanzo doesn’t fail to catch. “I didn’t think I would be a mother anytime soon and that I would be stuck in Cairo working that tent. My clock was running out. I am so happy that was wrong. I am so happy you changed that.”

He smiles through his tears.

“I just pray that our baby has your eyes.”

“You know, Hanzo, I pray the baby has your chin.”

Angela runs her finger along his chin and pretends to be cut, then proceeding to suck on her fingertip to staunch the fake bleeding. Hanzo chuckles and shakes his head.

“And, all this talk about babies, and, you know, it-its-doing things to me.”

Her tone is sultry. He raises an eyebrow.

“Angela, yo-you want to-” he looks around- “Now?”

Angela nods, biting her lower lip.

“Not now, Angela.”

“Please?” She makes the face which would have had him ripping her clothes off on any other day.

“I’m not ruining my work on my mother’s kimono.”

Angela smiles and shakes her head.

“Is it also because grandmother will _hate_ us if we’re late?”

“Also that.”

“Then, let’s hope that Genji isn’t late.”

“She will say nothing if Genji is late. She will kill me if I’m late.”

“But she’s three rooms away!” Angela protests.

“My wife, I do not mean to offend you, but you are very loud with your proclamations in bed.”

She giggles.

“You make it sound like I shout Shakespeare when we have sex.”

Hanzo snickers as Angela elects to laugh loudly.

“Let us go. I want to see what Grandmother thinks.”

Angela nods and lets Hanzo guide her out, with an arm around her hip. They make their way outside, and Angela tries to grab Hanzo’s butt. Its slapped away.

“Oh come on, mein schatz!”

“After we see grandmother away, I will take care of you.”

Angela’s cheeks bloom in anticipation and _mein gott his tone._

“Deal?”

“You have my word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is out, I'll now get back to finishing the MAJOR episode for Because Coffee.
> 
> Now, how many of you are interested in seeing what Hanzo does after Grandmother's gone?
> 
> Let me know in the comments below.


End file.
